1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mowing machine driven by an engine or the like to mow grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior-art mowing machine for mowing grass, a single rotatable cutter wheel is supported by a cutter support body and driven by an engine or a motor via a hollow pipe connected between the engine and the cutter support body. Therefore, when the worker grips two grip portions by both hands and swings the hollow pipe to and fro, it is possible to mow grass by the single rotating cutter wheel.
In the prior-art mowing machine, however, since only the single cutter wheel rotates at a relatively high speed, there exist various problems such that pebblestones may be dangerously kicked off; the machine itself must be swung violently to mow grass; and soft grass usually remains unmowed.
A more detailed description of the prior-art mowing machine will be made with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.